Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid container and a liquid supply apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Containers for containing various liquids and gases include those for containing a liquid which has been degassed or a liquid which should not be oxidized through contact with air. The liquid which has been degassed or the liquid which should not be oxidized through contact with air is a degassed liquid such as, for example, a liquid resin which is to be applied to a semiconductor wafer to become a liquid protective film (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-254817) or a liquid resin which is to be applied to a surface on the side opposite to a surface to be ground of a plate-shaped workpiece and cured to become a protective member when grinding the plate-shaped workpiece (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-192473).